


New Year's Kiss

by meat



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drinking, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Schmoop, Sex Jokes, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meat/pseuds/meat
Summary: Swerve's holiday party doesn't have quite the turnout that he planned, but at least one bot is willing to stick around.





	New Year's Kiss

It was as formal of a party as Swerve could throw together in 20 minutes.

Swerve had crammed the party into his habsuite, not even having the time to set up the bar. He had had high expectations: Mood Whiplash-  _actual_ Mood Whiplash, not what Whirl had slipped Ultra Magnus some months before- on the dinner menu, enough cubes for everyone to go back for seconds, and human movies playing on a projector for them all to gawk at between drinks. Even if the date meant nothing to them as space-faring robots over a million years out from their home world, Swerve still wanted to make it an awesome night for everyone. But, well...with 20 minutes to prepare, he did what he could.

Some people showed up. Most left after a few minutes, grabbing their drinks to go and then wandering out, but others stayed- again, immediately grabbing their drinks. The Mood Whiplash was more popular than he was, Swerve thought to himself, while nursing his drink in the corner. He watched the movie that he had picked out on a singular, minibot-scaled datapad set up against the wall, its staticky audio drowned out by the noise of mechs steadily leaving. Naturally, Swerve tried to chatter about the holiday to anyone he could- its significance to humans, why it was celebrated the way that it was, why Swerve had chosen those celebrations specifically- but no one seemed to listen. Not like Swerve was new to that feeling, but it still sort of stung. He sat down at some point, watching the movie and sipping at the Mood Whiplash.

There were only a few mechs left, but he couldn't bother to count who. Trailbreaker was there, of course, drinking an irresponsible amount of engex and downing a, quite frankly, frightening amount of oil chips. Leave it to him to come to where there was free engex and snacks. Swerve watched the credits of the movie roll on his datapad before standing back up on unsteady feet (had he really drank that much already?) to turn it off. No one was watching it besides him, and he'd seen the next few movies more than a dozen times each.

"Hey!"

Swerve jumped. Some of the Mood Whiplash spilled down his chest as he settled back down and looked at who had called him. Trailbreaker was a guaranteed staple anywhere that there was free booze, but the smiling, light-blue face staring at him belonged to someone unexpected: Skids. His voice was much gentler when he spoke again, and this time, Swerve could see a sliver of his teeth sticking out through his smile,

"I was watching that. There's not much of a crowd to block me, after all."

Swerve snorted and put the datapad under his arm. He took a proper look around the room, and it really was just him, Skids, and Trailbreaker left. "I forgot that it was today until it was time to start setting up. Ok, it was...a lot past when I was supposed to be setting up."

"They could be burnt out from Christmas," Skids trailed behind Swerve as he walked around the room, collecting empty bottles of Mood Whiplash. There were a lot missing for how few people had shown up- both Skids and Swerve seemed to notice that the first time. "Though, I guess we can't say that they were taking them all to regift to one another, eh?"

Skids elbowed Swerve a little too hard, and the rest of the Mood Whiplash spilled down his chest. Swerve set down the empty glass, right next to the bottles, and then set down the datapad, too. Skids's smile faded, and he seemed to have realized that he crossed a line. And- as he looked down at his own glass a little too theatrically, then at how much Mood Whiplash had splashed on Swerve- he seemed to have realized that he was a lot less sober than his party mate was, too. Skids set his glass down, and then set one hand on Swerve's shoulder.

"Sorry about that. I was kidding about-"

"I know you were," Swerve didn't like to be anything but happy, smiling, and constantly joking, but he figured that whoever was left in the room was too drunk to care. The expression on his face was more of a pout than a real frown, but it was still something unfamiliar to most people, unless they had just given Swerve a very firm, final 'no'. He didn't feel like crying just yet, but the Mood Whiplash would catch you right as you least expected it. "I should have done more, but I didn't- my alarm didn't go off, and I was still drinking some stuff I got for Christmas, and I'm really glad that anyone showed up for that, but I shouldn't have expected anyone to show up to this after Christmas, I think. It was kind of stupid of me, you know? Expecting-"

"You're making me dizzy."

"Oh."

Swerve looked at Skids, and he wasn't exaggerating- he was swaying on his feet a little as he stood there. He had one arm out to balance himself on the counter that they had set their glasses down onto, but it didn't look like it was enough. Swerve offered one of his hands. "Do you wanna go to bed?"

Skids's eyes grew about three sizes as he processed what Swerve had just said.

"Uh-"

"That came out wrong!"

He broke into a laugh, albeit a nervous one. "Do humans typically get drunk and then take each other to bed on New Year's?"

"I mean, they do, but that's not-" Swerve could feel himself blush. He tried to retract his hand, but Skids tightened his grip on it, pulling it back towards him.

"Listen, I'm not up for  _that_ , and I know that you wouldn't get me drunk for that. That's gross, and you're better than that. I hope!" Skids giggled. Swerve had to blush at that, too- Skids actually, really giggling. "I'm sounding like you. But I mean, Swerve- I don't think you remember much of the Christmas party, but you already tried to kiss me there. If that's what you're trying to do, I'm open for it."

"I remember throwing up on your lap."

They both had to laugh at that. Skids was starting to sway more, and Swerve tried to re-state himself: "Do you want to go  _sit down_ on my bed, with me, together?"

"Sure."

They both walked together, less holding hands and more Skids gripping onto Swerve for dear life. Trailbreaker turned out to be an excellent obstacle for the two differingly-drunk sorta-friends, and Skids, still gripping Swerve, toppled to the floor once his leg caught the passed out mech's abdomen. They both fell forwards, but thankfully landed slightly beyond Trailbreaker, instead of right onto him. Trailbreaker didn't seem to notice either way. Swerve had ended up on top of Skids's chest, and Skids had landed on his side- sort of like Swerve was straddling him, but not really. Swerve looked away from Skids, but didn't make an effort to move; Skids did the same from his end.

"Is here ok?"

"Trailbreaker is  _right there_ ," Skids hissed, a little bit more than half-jokingly.

"He doesn't care, seriously. Chromedome and Rewind were sitting next to him the other day and almost dryh-"

"I'm gonna stop you there."

Skids held up a finger to Swerve's lips, smiling. They made eye contact again, and Swerve returned the smile, breaking out into a small laugh when Skids's finger pressed against his mouth a little harder. Swerve puckered his lips and pressed forwards; Skids didn't laugh, but his smile gained a quality to it that Swerve could only really describe as 'warm'. Skids lowered his finger, and Swerve lowered his head, missing Skids's mouth at first and instead managing to smooch the side of his cheek. Skids helped to direct him to the right spot, and so they stayed like that for awhile, making out to the dim light of Swerve's habsuite and the drunken groaning of Trailbreaker behind them, both completely ignoring when an alarm in Swerve's room counted down the iconic end-of-the-year numbers.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something short, unbeta'd, and schmoopy for myself. Happy New Year's Eve.


End file.
